


Hetalia Vore Fics

by WeirdShitMan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: G/T, Germany pred, Giant/Tiny, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Italy prey, M/M, Oral Vore, Shrinking, Soft Vore, Vore, Voretalia, island episode, island episode hetalia, unwilling vore, willing vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdShitMan/pseuds/WeirdShitMan
Summary: A collection of vore fanfictions originally written and posted on Deviantart https://www.deviantart.com/weirdshitman/gallery .Mostly Germany/Italy for now but will likely add more variation later, feel free to suggest ideas for new chapters. This being said, if you don't like vore, this ain't for you. Includes of course, vore, specifically oral soft vore.
Relationships: GerIta, Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	1. Germany's New Invention (Germany and Italy)

Germany smirked, looking at his brand new invention. This, this is what he had worked on day and night and now, shall be tested to see if it is truly as good as it seemed. Ever since that dense Italian made that comment about Japan having shrunk the U-boats Germany had decided that he would make that idea a reality. He held the shiny gun like machine, pressing a button on the side as it whirred to life. He shot a nearby screwdriver with the ray, watching in delight as it shrunk.   
  
"Ah, perfekt~"  
  
The Aryan was happy with his work, then had an idea. Italy of course wouldn't mind a test or two, anyways the smaller had expressed interest in being shrunk before. Germany chuckled at the image of the small brunette quivering in fear. Of course he wouldn't hurt him, wouldn't mind some fun with Italy though, specially since Italy had been getting on his nerves as of recent. Germany quickly set off to find him.  
  
~~later~~  
  
Germany had finally managed to find Italy, who had been enjoying a picnic of, well you guess it, pasta. By that time Germany had been searching for the smaller country for the better part of a day, and though the sight of the Italian relaxing on a hillside eating and just having a nice time relieved him, it also filled him with a slight anger. Italy hadn't picked up the phone, given anyone a heads up as to where he was going, and was taking a day off rather than working. Germany quickly made his way to Italy, then stopped halfway there. Realizing this was perfect, rather than lecturing the lazy Italian, he could scare him instead. Germany crouched behind a nearby shrub, a predatory smirk on his face as he watched and waited for a good time.   
  
Italy felt a weird rush come over him as he was shot with a beam of blueish light. He quickly looked around as he stood, panicked as he thought he had been shot by an actual gun.  
  
"Germany, come help me! Please, Germany! GERMANY!"  
  
As usual the boy called out to Germany when he needed him, he quickly raised his white flag as he yelled about surrendering, but didn't have much time to go further as he shrunk down from his already small stature. A dizzying feeling coming over him. Germany smirked as he went over, looking at the Italian who was now only an inch or 2 tall. Though he didn't get the reaction he wanted as Italy ran over to him.  
  
"Doitsu help me, someone shot me!"  
  
Germany sighed.  
  
"And this is why you don't sit out on a field unprotected!"  
  
He scolded, even though he had shot him, Italy really could've been shot by another country. Italy looked up at Germany, now really noticing the size difference. He backed up a bit, a wave of fear appearing as he looked up at the much larger and quiet angry German. Germany noticed this and smiled slightly, picking up Italy and bringing him closer.  
  
"Do you know how long I've been searching for you?"  
  
Italy shook his head no, looking up at his ally. He was pretty used to getting scolded but this was a lot different.  
  
"I searched all afternoon for you, asked the other countries, called you, only to find you slacking off here!"  
  
He brought Italy closer, he gritted his teeth a bit after barking at Italy. The smaller county squirmed a bit in his hand, wanting to get away from the German. Germany meantime was coming up with an apt punishment, looking down at Italy with a stare that could cut through steel. His stomach suddenly growled loudly, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since breakfast and now it was nearly dinner. He looked at Italy, a new idea sparking in his head, the small country was the perfect size, and he wouldn't hurt him, just rough him up a bit...maybe just a taste. A large tongue swept across the small blue clad country.  
  
"D-Doitsu, what are you doing!?"  
  
Italy squirmed and tried to pull away from the slimy wet muscle, but no use, Germany held him in place. The German sighed softly in pleasure, Italy tasted delicious, a bit heavy on the tomato sauce but Germany didn't mind. His stomach growled once again, reminding him of his hunger. He opened his mouth, closing it around Italy's legs, his tongue experimentally licking at the legs. Italy yelped and begged for Germany to stop, the larger country didn't hear him, happily tasting his prey instead. His bright blue eyes closing as he took in the taste. His mouth was filling with saliva, as he opened his mouth again to take in more of the smaller boy Italy got a full view of the large mouth in front of him. Sharp but white teeth, the large tongue that now probed under his shirt for more flavor, and the big uvula, all of which had strands of saliva hanging onto it. Italy whimpered and begged more for Germany to let him out, Germany only replied with a soft hum. Instinct had taken over, treating Italy with the same care as he would a fine food, maybe a really good wurst he wanted to savor.  
  
Italy screamed for help as Germany finally pulled him fully into his maw. All light from the outside world was blocked behind wet flesh. Italy struggled and cried out to his friend but it fell on deaf ears. The small country had given up by the time he was squeezed against the larger's hard pallet, then pushed back, the large tongue raising as Italy was squished into the entrance of Germany's throat, he could hear Germany's stomach growl from somewhere below. He squirmed, trying to pull himself up but couldn't fight as he felt a wave of muscles pull him down about halfway, they trapped his legs, he screamed in surrender but only heard a loud gulp as he was pulled fully down into the depth of Germany's esophagus.   
  
A large bulge made it's way down Germany's throat, his eyes squeezed shut as he forced his fellow country down, he suddenly gagged as he felt Italy squirm hard, he tilted his head up and gulped a final time, sighing in pleasure as he felt the small country make his way down. He rubbed his stomach as he felt Italy reach his destination and smirked as he felt squirming, a hot blush was across his face, some saliva had escaped from his mouth and he was sweating slightly. He felt his pants tighten slightly at the feeling of the little squirming, but didn't do anything about it. Italy had definitely faced enough torture for one day. He rested a hand on his stomach as he lay down, feeling Italy eventually settle too. It had been a long day, and even though this was a weird spot to set up camp, Germany didn't mind. He drifted off after a while, as did Italy.   
  
~~Next morning~~  
  
Italy was still asleep, after getting over the initial panic of finding himself in a stomach after being swallowed by his best friend he found that he was tired, and couldn't help but fall asleep in the warm and squishy organ. Germany woke up, then after checking his watched jumped up with a start, he was late for a world meeting! How stupid he had been, resting out in the wild when he should be getting ready. He completely forgot about Italy as he dashed to his house to change and got to the meeting.  
  
~~At world meeting~~  
  
Germany had indeed arrived, late. He dashed through the doors, earning a stare from every country in the room, he stood straight, pretending he wasn't a half an hour late to the important meeting, and took his seat at the end of the table. After a second Britain and France resumed arguing. Specifically Britain was yelling at France for excusing the absence of Italy, who still remained to be nowhere to be found by any country except...  
  
"Why should I know, it's Germany who keeps track of him!"  
  
France yelled back at Britain, who quickly turned his attention to Germany.   
  
"Well then, where is Italy, we need him at this meeting."  
  
Britain glared at Germany as he waited impatiently for a response. Germany, of course at the worst time, remembered he had swallowed his ally country just yesterday, his face reddened slightly as sweat grew on his brow. He couldn't just lie about not knowing, it would seem especially incriminating if he failed at a convincing lie as he had arrived late. Britain raised a large eyebrow as he watched the German.   
  
"Spit it out, you already arrived late so everyone's curious as to what you're up to"  
  
Germany looked around, noticing everyone looking at him and soft whispers of suspicion.  
  
"How am I to know, he goes where he pleases, anyway I had been late because I had been looking for him. Don't start accusing me of anything, you can understand correlation doesn't imply causation!"  
  
He glared slightly at Britain, who after a second looked away, backing down from fighting Germany. America quickly interrupted with some nonsense, lightening the mood a bit.  
Italy in the meantime, started waking up, he yawned, stretched and then reached to turn on the light, though as he found no light switch he quickly sat up. He looked around in the dark, feeling the squishy walls that surround him shift slightly, letting out a soft gurgle. He screamed for his Doitsu, taking a second to remember yesterday's happening as he squirmed around, looking for an escape.   
  
Germany perked up, feeling movement inside of him, his eyes open wide as he felt that squirming and heard Italy yell his name, luckily not loud enough for anyone else to hear. Germany placed a hand on his stomach, pressing lightly, hoping Italy would stop. He only felt more squirming as a result, he grit his teeth, his face quickly reddening.  
  
"S-stop"  
  
He tried to whisper, but noticed a couple nearby countries picked up on what he said, Japan looked at him, concerned.   
  
"Are you sick?"   
  
Japan quietly asked after the other countries looked away. Germany paused then nodded softly. Japan nodded in understanding then looked away, deciding he would help Germany later. Germany in the meantime was being driven crazy by all of Italy's squirming, eventually deciding he needed to stop it as he felt Italy forcefully shove a bit deeper, causing Germany to near audibly yelp. He quickly stood and excused himself, walking to the bathroom.   
  
"Italy, listen to me, I'm not going to hurt you, you are safe, now please, stop squirming so much!"  
  
He felt the squirming inside him stop momentarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here : https://www.deviantart.com/weirdshitman/art/Protection-Germany-and-Italy-Vore-831312142  
> Though this is a repost I am the original author, so please no comments about stealing content, this goes for all other chapters as well.  
> May continue this in another chapter.


	2. Protection (Germany and Italy)

Germany was sitting at his desk, writing in his diary. He tried to write in it at least once a week, he found it helped him focus and be able to think over things. As he was reflecting on a certain skirmish with Russia he didn't even notice a small Italian climb onto his desk until Italy started yelling.  
  
"Germany! Germany!!! Help me!"  
  
He turned his head, looking around for Italy in the room, then looked confused at the small man.   
  
"Italy? Vat happened to you!"  
  
He quickly picked up Feliciano, who at the sudden motion squeaked and held onto Germany's hand tight. He started blabbering as Germany looked at him in awe.  
  
"Well y'know how Japan shrunk the u-boats, well I kinda snuck into his house and found the machine he used and used it on myself but then he ran downstairs and saw me and then he chased me and now I'm here and I don't wanna dieeee!"  
  
Germany facepalmed with his other hand.  
  
"Japan isn't going to kill you...but he definitely doesn't sound like he's happy..."  
  
He sighed, shaking his head slightly.   
  
"Germany! He's going to find me here! Please hide me Germany, please I'll do anything"  
  
Italy squeaked, desperate to be safe from the angry Japan. Germany looked at him, considering just giving him to Japan but saw how desperate Italy looked.  
  
"Fine, I'll protect you.."  
  
Italy started to thank Germany but squeaked, hearing the front door open in the distance.  
"Quick! I need to hide!!"  
  
Italy looked around frantically. Germany in the meantime was trying to think too. He wasn't in his usual uniform as he was home, so pockets weren't an option. As he quickly looked around his stomach let out a small growl, reminding him it was now past lunchtime. He hadn't had a break to eat yet but right now it wasn't a priority, he kept looking around. Italy paused as he heard Germany's stomach.  
  
"Germany! I have an idea!"  
  
Italy quickly yelled. Then explained what he had thought of, Germany quickly starting to protest but stopped as he heard Japan's footsteps start to come in their direction.   
  
"Trust me, I'll be okay, just hurry upp!"  
  
Germany looked at the small man in his hand, seeing how scared he was of Japan finding him. He took a deep breathe then gently pushed him into his mouth. He was greeted by a strong tomato taste, unsurprised the German closed his mouth around Italy. He felt Italy move to the back of his throat. Reluctantly Germany gulped, it was hard but after a couple of swallows Italy finally was pushed down into his esophagus. Right in time, as Japan opened the door and walked in, surprised to see Germany there.   
  
"Greetings Germany-san, I was wondering if you have seen Itary by any chance"  
  
Germany quickly caught his breath, sitting up straight.  
  
"No, not today, vhy do you ask?"  
  
Japan looked at Germany, a bit confused as to why he was out of breath.   
  
"I just needed to tark to him, if you see him please do terr me."  
  
Germany nodded, though as he felt a squirm in his stomach he straightened up a bit. A very small blush forming on his face, he quickly tried to press his stomach in a bit with a hand to tell Italy to stop moving. Japan looked at Germany, confused.  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
He questioned, moving closer. Germany quickly nodded.  
  
"Ja. everyzing is alright."  
  
Germany didn't want Japan to get closer, especially as Italy moved again. His face reddened more, he was very sensitive to the new feeling, quickly pressing down on his stomach more to try and stop it, not wanting Japan to realize what had happened. Japan nodded, looking a bit concerned at Germany.  
  
"Just a bit under ze veather."  
  
Germany pushed his stomach a bit again, not wanting Italy to squirm more right now. Japan raised an eyebrow but backed off. He bid Germany farewell as he left, adding that if he saw Italy to contact him.   
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Germany asked Italy after Japan left. He sat back in his chair as he looked down at his stomach, resting his hand on it gently.  
  
"Si, just a bit darker than I thought, and wetter...but warm and soft."  
  
Germany felt Italy put a small hand against where Germany had put his. He smiled softly, now that he was thinking about it though this was pretty weird, this didn't feel bad. Actually quite the opposite, he kinda liked the feeling of fullness. He let out a small sigh, relaxing, deciding he would wait a bit to let the small Italian out. He felt Italy shift again, and though he couldn't see it, he could feel the much smaller man lay down in his stomach.  
  
Italy decided a siesta wasn't a bad idea, anyway it was quite comfortable inside of Germany. He yawned, laying down on the soft squishy stomach walls, relaxing as he listened to Germany's heartbeat and breathing, that was mixed with the occasional growl and gurgle of the stomach, Italy didn't mind too much though. He snuggled a bit against the large warm organ, curling up as he started to fall asleep. He drifted off, happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.deviantart.com/weirdshitman/art/Protection-Germany-and-Italy-Vore-831312142  
> Feel free to leave your own suggestions for new chapters in the comments below.


End file.
